ifheartswereunbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Pack
Summary Sam's pack is what's left of the original La Push shifter pack. Sam is the Alpha and Paul his beta. The pack was made smaller by events following the death of Emily Young. They concider themselves the true pack of La Push and continue to do their duties to the tribe. Pack Members: *Sam Uley *Paul Lahote *Jared Cameron *Collin Littlesea The Split Emily Young, Sam's imprint, was found dead in the La Push forest, seemingly attacked and mauled by a large animal. Sam immediately jumped to blame his ex girlfriend and Emily's cousin Leah for murder. Jacob, jumping to Leah's defense ripped the pack down the middle taking those who believes in Leah's innocence for his own pack . Pack Members Sam Uley Sam is twenty two years old and the Alpha of his pack. He had imprinted on Emily Young and broken up with her cousin Leah Clearwater because of it, creating sort of a love triangle in the process. Having jumped to conclusions to blame Leah when Emily was found dead, Sam innitiated the split of the La Push packs. He's devestated by the loss of his imprint and literally the only thing that can keep him held together is the investigation that he's started to find her killer. Paul Lahote Paul is sixteen and has his own anger issues, he never seems to be able to control his own phasing and there have been problems because of it. He was the fastest to side with Sam when Leah was accused of murder, and when Jacob left, became the Beta to Sam's pack. He's proud of his position and secretly mourns with Sam, terrified of imprinting in case something might happen to them. He doesn't want to have to feel the same pain that Sam's experiencing. Jared Cameron Jared is eighteen years old and doesn't have an opinion one way or another as to who killed Emily. Of course he feels horrible about it and mourns her along with the rest but he declared himself neutral and just stayed where he was instead of going with Jacob, but still trying to remain on good terms with both sides. Sam and Jared had been friends for a while before they phased and have remained so because of it. He's the jokester of the pack and is finding it a little difficult now to lighten up the mood but he still tries. He wishes the pack would just get back together, thinking that their splitting is the last thing that should have happened. Collin Littlesea Collin is the newest member of the pack and only started to shift a few months before Emily's death. He's concidered a pup and has never yet seen a vampire, and he doesn't know how to kill one, except for off of what the other boys are saying and frankly he's scared to death. He's fourteen years old and the whole split of the packs has thrown him off entirely. He's still trying to get over the shock of actually being a part of this, but he isn't too sure how to fit in. Category:Wolf Pack